Drunk On a Plane
by Cls2011
Summary: Can two strangers who meet on a plane help heal each other from life's challenges and give each other hope for the future?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Many thanks to my precious friends and sisters lala-kate and miscreantrose. I love you both, thank you for being there to slap me when i say i cannot write. **_

_**This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter OQ story. i love them and they are running away with my muse.**_

* * *

Another down and another clinking of the bottles in front of him. He had not had this much to drink since his college days, but at the moment the liquid burn felt like his only friend. Choosing to ignore the judgment in the stewardess' eyes, he ordered another. To hell with it all, he thought.

"Try not to look surprised when she brings you water with that next bottle."

His eyes widened at the dry comment, the voice had come from his right. The woman in the aisle seat across from him, she was looking at him with amusement. "I might need it. I know how this will sound, but I can honestly say I do not do this sort of thing."

Her face turned impassive, "I wonder how many times that line has been used."

She had watched him since he had boarded the plane. It was hard to overlook the rumpled appearance and tired eyes. Whatever he was leaving behind, it was clear that it had taken everything out of him. She knew that feeling better than most, and her heart ached a little at the thought. She had slammed the lid on the unwanted and decided to ignore him for the duration of the flight. Then he spoke to order his drink. His voice reminded her of Daniel, it was the accent. Again, she slammed the lid on the box of memories as it rattled. Ignore him, she told herself. As the flight went on the more she noticed he drank, that she could not ignore.

His lips quirked at her response, "told you I knew how it would sound. You don't believe me."

"Whether I believe you or not doesn't matter. But, if something has you drinking that much then I can only assume it warrants it."

"Would a rather messy divorce be a good reason?"

"I've known people who have drunk themselves to a stupor for less. I would say a divorce is as good a reason as any. Marriage is difficult. The honeymoon doesn't last forever, eventually reality invades." She had not noticed the change in her tone to something darker, but he had.

He knew he had no right to ask, but he did anyway. "You must have gone through a divorce then?" he posed it more as a question rather than a statement.

"No. More like some life experience has made me perceptive." Her fingers clasped the ring on the chain around her neck. She saw his eyes follow her hand, saw the question in his eyes, and prayed he would not ask.

"Understood. I don't regret my marriage; I just regret the outcome and the one innocent person it affects." He had no idea why he was telling her any of this, but it felt good to have some other outlet besides the alcohol.

"So, you're a parent then?" she was thankful he had not asked about the ring, and she hoped he read the thanks in her eyes.

"A son. Roland, he just turned five in October." Fishing out his wallet, he passes her a recent photo.

Her fingers trace over the dimpled smile, and mop of curly hair. A smile, the first he has seen breaks across her face. "He is adorable. Five is a fun age."

"I take it you have a child as well." He sees the smile on her face grow bigger.

She pulls a photograph from her bag, and extends it toward him. "Henry. He'll be thirteen in a few months, I almost dread it."

He knows what she means. "One day you are changing their diapers and the next you are wondering where the time went. If I may ask, why isn't he traveling with you?"

She knows he means no harm, but the question still pains her. "He wanted to stay with his other mother while I took care of some business."

He can do nothing to stop the apology tumbling from his lips, "I'm sorry, I thought-"

She waves his apology off, "It's fine. Henry was adopted right after he was born. Things were rocky between the two of us about two years ago, and he decided to find his birth mom. I probably don't have to tell you how that went."

His hand touches hers for a brief second, and she is surprised she doesn't stiffen at the contact. "I imagine it was a shock."

"Understatement. But, we have all managed to be adults and work out something that makes everyone happy. Things are better than they have been in a long while."

Before he can respond the voice of the captain fills the cabin informing them they will be landing soon. The shock in her eyes must match his as they realize how much time has passed.

"I guess I didn't need that other drink at all, just a more attractive distraction. Thank you for the talk." He says with a smile as he refastens his safety belt.

Purposely ignoring the blush she can feel in her cheeks she answers, "glad I could be of some use then."

As they move towards baggage claim he stops her, "I never got your name."

"Regina." She had not expected him to ask.

"I'm Robin. Shall we fight our way to collect our luggage?"

"Just don't get in my way; I can be quite violent in these things." She quips with a wink.

He laughs and motions for her to lead the way. To their surprise they are able to collect their personal belongings with little trouble.

He stops her again before she can leave, "again, thank you for the distraction. It helped more than you know."

"It was no problem. You made a rather dull flight a little more enjoyable. Good-bye, Robin."

"Bye, Regina." He watches her leave with a smile on his face.

As she enters the darkness of her house she sends a text to Henry letting him know she made it home safely. She checks her jacket pockets as she removes it for washing; she finds a piece of paper that had not been there earlier. On it is distinct male handwriting, it had to be his:

_If you ever need to talk, here is my number. I hope you use it. Thank you…again. _

At first she doesn't know what to feel. No man had given her their number since Daniel, and she was frightened because for the first time since losing him she felt hope.

"Oh God. Daniel, what do I do?" she asked to the empty room around her.

* * *

_**disclaimer: i don't own OUAT. however, your thoughts on this would be lovely**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This story is going to be told through flashbacks and present day as well. All flashbacks will be italicized and most likely in every other chapter. So, just a heads up for you all._**

**_Special thanks to two of the most amazing and saint worthy people I know, lala-kate and miscreantrose. You two are the best, and i love you guys. Thank you both...for everything. _**

* * *

_He was going to mess up. His nerves were worse than when he had first asked her out two years ago. This had to be perfect, nothing less would do. He can feel his heart begin to race as he hears a key enter the lock. This was it; he was finally going to ask Marian to be his wife. He can't breathe. Maybe it wasn't too late to just pass the evening off as a romantic dinner. No, he wants this; believes she does as well. After all, they were in love with each other, she would say yes. He hopes. _

"_Robin?" her voice calls from the hall._

_Stay calm, he tells himself, act as if everything is normal. "In here."_

"_Something smells wonder-" her mouth falls open at the candles and flowers on the table. "What's all this? What did you do?"_

_He grins at her reaction, he had hoped for that effect. "Dinner. I just thought something different would be nice. Besides can't a man do something romantic just because he wants to?"_

"_You're right. I'm sorry. It looks lovely, thank you." He breathes a sigh of relief as her lips brush his cheek._

"_Come on; let's eat before it gets cold." _

_Their dinner passes as it usually does, with them speaking about their day. His suggestion of them having wine and dessert in the living-room seems to shock her, he goads her by asking where her sense of adventure is._

"_I love you, you know." He whispers later as they sit curled up on the floor._

_She allows her head to rest back against his shoulder "I know. I love you, too."_

"_Marian?" he asks gently._

_Her head is now tucked against his neck, "hmmm?"_

"_I need to ask you something." His fingers are clasping the small box hidden behind him._

"_Go ahead."_

_His words are muffled as he places his lips against her hair, "Will you marry me?" He places the open ring box on her knee._

_As she remains silent he begins to worry, "Marian?"_

"_I heard you." Still she doesn't answer._

"_So, will you?" He can feel his heart begin to beat rapidly._

_Her fingers lace with his. "I have one question."_

"_Yes?"_

_She squeezes his hand. "Are you sure about this? About me?" The fingers of her other hand gently trace the pattern of the ring._

"_I've never been more certain of anything in my life." _

"_Yes." _

_He laughs in disbelief, "Yes?"_

_She turns in his arms and finally allows him to place the ring on her finger, "Yes, Robin Locksley. I will marry you."_

* * *

_Why had she let Mary Margaret talk her in to this? A blind date of all things, a date that was almost fifteen minutes late no less. She groans at the ridiculousness of it all. A sympathetic glance from the waiter only fuels her irritation. _

"_Regina?"_

_The nervous looking man standing before her must be Daniel. Based on appearance, Mary Margaret had at least done decent in one area of this date fiasco. She nods in response to his question. _

"_You must Daniel."_

"_Yes. I'm sorry about being late. Traffic and finding parking was a nightmare." His smile is timid as he offers the apology._

"_Bad traffic in Maine? I'm not sure I believe that." She flicks a brow daring him to tell her otherwise._

"_Even normally dull places can liven up when some fool wants to drive in the wrong lane and wreck." His eyes flash in challenge, "Now, do you believe that?"_

"_I hope you know I was only teasing."_

"_Could have fooled me, you sounded serious. Then again, Mary Margaret and David did say you were different."_

_David? She thinks silently. Dear lord if David has spoken to him this date is doomed before it begins. "Oh really, what else did they say? I'm curious."_

_Her aggravation only makes him smile. "Only good things, I swear."_

"_Hmmm somehow I think you are only swearing that you all were up to no good."_

"_Harry Potter quotes? I was beginning to think I was the only one who used those anymore."_

"_Hardly. All good witches know their Harry Potter." Her voice is filled with laughter._

_His eyes widen in mock astonishment, "A witch, now that is a surprise." _

"_Then again, if you are to speak to David, he will try to convince you I am a dementor." _

_He really should hold back his reply, but something in him wants to ruffle her feathers and catch her off guard. "Ah, but aren't dementors famous for their kiss? Somehow, I would imagine yours are more enjoyable than theirs."_

_A blush tinges her cheeks, and he bites back his smile. For the first time she cannot think of a response, "Maybe we should order," she finally suggests._

_The rest of their meal is filled with tales from one another's childhood and college days. She learns that he was originally born in London, and was awarded a full scholarship to veterinary school. She finds it funny that he is the youngest of four children and that his older sisters enjoyed using him as their personal Barbie doll when he was younger. She tells him that her mother passed away giving birth to her, but that her father was wonderful at being both parents. He seems shocked that she chose to major in economics and political science, but then he isn't surprised when she says she enjoys a challenge, and that one day she aspires to be within the political mudslinging._

_He decides to be bold as they walk back to her car and ask for a second date, her smile and soft answer of yes has him breathing a sigh of relief. They exchange numbers, and he promises to call the next day so that they can plan. _

_As she watches him walk away, she remembers what he said at dinner about the car accident and the traffic. "Daniel," she calls, "Drive safe."_

_He nods in response, and all she can think of is tomorrow._

* * *

She had waited a week, a week of looking at a scrap of paper, writing and deleting texts, almost calls and chickening out. Daniel had always said she was a risk taker, and that he loved when she took on a challenge. She could do this, she thought. For once, finally she felt like maybe taking a risk for the first time in three years.

Gripping the paper with his number in one hand and her phone in the other, she called Robin.

* * *

**_A/N: your thoughts?_  
**


End file.
